Slytherin Talk
by storyteller3
Summary: Harry finally defeats Voldemort. But he's changed...changed alot. Maybe the Sorting Hat was right...R&r plz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling!!! Don't sue me!!! All I own is the plot! 

A/n: this is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!

Chapter 1

"Alohomora" the door opened to uncle Vernon's room. Harry looked around and saw the fat lump on the bed. He smiled an evil smile and said the unforgivable,

"Avada Kedavra!" a green light shot forth from Harry's wand and hit uncle Vernon…killing him. He laughed,

"HAHAHAHAHA…now next on my list…then the Weasleys…and then the mudblood…Granger and finally the biggest prize of all…Dumbledore" then he apparated out of there.

******  
Harry reappeared in a dense forest full of trees.

"Harry, have you completed you mission?" a cold voice issued from the trees. Harry watched impassively as a tall dark figure came towards him. Harry knelt down on one knee and replied,

"Yes my master" as he knelt his cloak fell from his shoulder revealing a bare forearm. Voldemort stared at it displeased.

"We must do something about that" he said cryptically, " I think it is time you got you Dark Mark Harry…" Harry froze and rose slowly. Voldemort paid no attention…mayhap he should have because it was the last thing he would ever do…Harry drew his wand lightning quick and with a swift flick of his wand he declared the unforgivable curse for the second time that night.

"Avada Kedavra!!!" he yelled. Voldemort watched as the green light came at him…knowing there was no escape he drew his own wand and sent a last curse at Harry

"non loquere advocare nemo modo slytherin" he laughed as the green light hit him…laughed until he drew his last breath and collapsed. Harry felt a peculiar buzzing as voldemort's spell hit him, but nothing else. He stared peculiarly, then without another word vanished into the night.

A/n: what did you guys think?

A/n # 2. ( I know that Voldemort's spell isn't in the usual form…probably coz I can't speak a word of Latin ( I went to this latin dictionary site). Anyway, it means "can't talk to no one, only to a Slytherin)


	2. chapter 2

A/n: I'd like to thank my first two reviewers Annie and Evelyn!!! Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: ALL J.K.Rowlings!!! only the plot is mine and a few characters I may make up on the way.

Chapter Two ~suspicions~

Everyone was celebrating at the downfall of the Dark lord.

"Hooray for potter!!!" could be heard in every wizarding town and some muggle ones too where the muggle born wizarding folk resided. /But one was not Dumbeldore. He was worried about Harry. He had not seen the boy in months…something was not right…

***King' Cross, Platform 9 ¾ ***  
Hermione Granger a.k.a Hogwart's new head girl smiled happily as her friend Ron ran towards her.

"Hey 'Mione! Haven't seen you in ages!" he exclaimed as he came to her.

"Ron!!! My haven't you changed! You're practically a whole foot taller than me!" Ron blushed slightly at the complement. They exchanged some more pleasantries then got down to business.

"Ron have you heard anything at all from Harry?"

"No…actually I haven't. And the weird thing is that my father, you know he's in the ministry of muggle affairs, well he says that there was definitely some magical activity around that house where Harry was staying"

"You mean the Dursleys?"

"Yes…and it was on the same night that you-know-who was killed!"

"Ron, he's gone you don't have to keep calling him by that ridiculous "you-know-who" phrase."

"Whatever 'mione" he said dismissing her with a wave of his hand, " but don't you think that maybe something happened to Harry that night?" Hermione gasped as something came to her,

"Maybe he's dead…" she whispered.

"He can't be dead" Ron said in disbelief, "he's the great harry potter, he can't die…" hermione smiled but wasn't convinced. Harry was human. Humans could die. The whistle blew then and they ran towards it. Harry hadn't appeared…maybe he was already at Hogwarts…or maybe…he would never come back. She shivered slightly even though it was a bright sunny day.

******  
Harry reappeared just outside the boundary of hogwarts in the Forbidden forest. He would have to go to school to keep up appearances, plus most of his victims were there. He walked up to Hogwarts, when the doors magically opened he started planning and boy did he need to plan a lot because this was getting risky. His scar suddenly had an aching pain. He was surprised…it had only ever hurt when the dark lord was near or sending hateful thoughts at him…

a/n: not that proud of this chapter but the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
